New Path, New Chances
by Draton
Summary: In desperation Kyuubi uses an ancient jutsu to save naruto's life, but at what cost? Slight Xover, Naru/FKyuu/Seras/Hiyori. Co-Written with Killjoy3000 as a challenge from him. Enjoy,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right to any loyal readers I may have gained, who are reading this going 'WTF wheres a new Bard/Wind/Hydra/Storm update?' well, I dunno... anyways this was a challenge given to me by Killjoy3000, who is helping co-author this fic. Its a crossover with Hellsing and Bleach, Fem Kyuubi Harem. Sound like fun? Read on and enjoy!

KEY:

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Speech"**

Jutsu

_**Chapter 1**_

"**DAMNIT KIT RUN."**

"The hell do you think I'm doing?!? Taking a mid-afternoon stroll?" A ten year old Naruto shouted at his inner captive. Naruto had known about his fuzzy prisoner for several years now. The fox had revealed herself to him, and her plan on forging him to be the perfect container. Well, she said she meant container but every so often he caught her saying Mate... At any rate, speculation as to the demon's feeling for him were currently forgotten as he ran from a small drunk, angry, shinobi filled mob. Birthdays were such a pain... The rest of the year they just ignored him, but every year on the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack some drunk mob thought it was a good idea to go on a demon hunt.

That brings Naruto to his current dilemma, running through a back alley with an armed mob on his heels. **"Dammit! Duck now!" **Naruto dropped, dodging a hail of shuriken, he grunted though, as one slashed it's merry way through his hamstring, a burst of red blood and chakra following it, healing the wound. **"Kit, healing you is NOT my idea of fun!"**

"Oh shut up! Your not the one they're trying to make into shiskabob!" Naruto yelled back at his tenant as he jumped over a kunai. He whirled around another corner, hoping to escape his pursuers. However the color drained from his face when he saw a second mob waiting for him. This was definitely an unpleasant new twist. "Well fuck me."

()()()()()()

In the Hokage tower, Sarutobi Hiruzen paced in his office, his normal nemesis paperwork forgotten. "Naruto my boy... Where are you?" He had learned to keep the young jinchuuriki within eyesight on his birthday. He had sent one of his best ANBU operatives, Inu, to pick up the young Uzumaki. But the blond had not been at his apartment, that was never a good sign. A golden flash of light drew his attention to the horizon. He narrowed his eyes, there was something familiar about that...

()()()()()()

-5 minutes earlier-

"**FUCK FUCK FUCK." **Kyuubi screamed from her cage, all 9 tails swishing about her enraged form. Outside the seal her container was laying on the ground, doing his best to color the cement blood red. **"Damn you Naruto! I refuse to let all that work I've put into you go to waste." **She growled, she had invested to much emotionally into this boy to lose him now. She ran through options in her head until she settled on one, it wasn't her first or favorite option, but the process involved would release her from the seal and heal her host. **"Fuck it... I suppose sharing beats losing him... And dying, right cause that would suck to to." **Behind the bars of her damp cell her form shrank, a harsh red light consuming the mental landscape until a tall redhead with blood red hair, fox ears and a few tails was left. She dug a nail into her palm, wincing slightly as she ran through an ancient set of hand seals...

"**Blood Flesh Bone Death Life Love Life Soul Joy Lust Hate Blood Soul Love."** The demonic voice called out throughout the area, causing many of the drunk mob to wet themselves, they stared at the dying blond before them as he was consumed in a burst of golden energy. **"Dimension Technique: World Binding Souls no Jutsu!" **The golden energy burst forth, consuming the entire area in a nova of activity before eventually collapsing in on itself.

Sarutobi, the vaunted Hokage of Konohagakure could only stare on as he arrived at the scene as 4 forms of golden energy died down, one of them revealed a now fullyNaruto, though the Sandaime did notice a few things different, his hair had a slight, almost ethereal glow to it, and more while the whiskers on the right side of his face had deepened, the ones on the left side had disappeared altogether, in their place was an odd black tribal design of a wing. With his shirt burned off it was also easy to see what looked like a black barbed wire tattoo running around and down his right arm. The boy groaned slightly and rolled over into the lap of one of the other figures.

This one the Sandaime knew who it was almost instantly, from the burning red eyes, the blood colored hair, and the three swishing fox tails behind her body. The dark red, almost black, kimono she was wearing hugged her shapely form perfectly, she gave the Sandaime a fanged smile before looking down at the shivering blond in her lap. Her gaze softened as she ran a hand down his cheek, frowning a little at the black wing like mark on his face. The young blond instantly stopped shivering, instead choosing to curl closer into the red haired goddess. The woman looked up from the boy and gazed into the stunned crowd. Her eyes hardened, as her gaze turned cruel, she lifted her unoccupied hand. **"Burn." **In a flash crimson flames consumed the people who had assaulted the young Naruto. This act awakened, and drew the attention of the two remaining figures.

Seras Victoria, had been having a very odd day. She had been assigned to hunt down a rogue vampire, a rare solo mission for her. She had had the monster in her sights when this odd golden energy seemingly consumed her world, the next thing she knew she was on the ground, in some strange place, with people who she didn't know around, speaking Japanese of all things. Which oddly enough she had no problem understanding. But the weirdest thing, was upon a brief self inspection, she appeared to be around 15 years of age. She lifted a hand to feel the comforting weight of her Harkonnen rifle. She was about to ask where the hell she was, and why she felt an odd attraction to the young blond sitting in the red headed womans lap when she was beaten to the figurative punch.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" Hiyori Sarugaki wasn't a friendly person under the best of circumstances. Being kidnapped by a strange blast of golden energy was not helping her mood. Especially since it appeared to have dropped her into a puddle. Filled with Blood. Well, at least her tracksuit's color hid the crimson blood fairly well.

The fox eared woman looked at the two new arrivals. **"Both blond. Figures..." **She put on her best 'I'm not going to eat your soul' smile, and turned to the pair of blond females, **"I believe I can answer you questions, thought it would be best to do so in a place with more privacy." **She turned to the still stunned Sandaime,** "I believe you can help there Hokage-san."**

Blinking Sarutobi nodded, made a few Kage Bunshins and had one each grab a girl and perform a Shunshin into his office.

()()()()()()

The five figures arrived in a swirl of leaves in the Sandaime's office. A quick set of hand seals and a brief blue glow around the room signified the privacy seals had been activated. Kyuubi turned towards the other two women in the room, as they both fund chairs to sit in. She herself was sitting on the couch, Naruto still curled up in her lap. **"I believe you two have questions?"**

Unsurprisingly Hiyori was the first to answer, "Damn straight I do! Where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here?"

Kyuubi held up a tail silencing the small blond, she turned to Seras, **"I presume your questions are the same?" **The young-ish, vampire nodded. **"Very well, my name is Kira, most in this world know me as Kyuubi no Kitsune. I used an ancient technique as a last ditch effort to save my chosen mate." **She indicated Naruto with a nod of her head, **"What this technique does is traverse the dimensional void, looking for suitable... Companions if you will. It then uses parts of their souls to help mend the targets, binding them all together. I assume you two were chosen because your souls were the most compatible, and your abilities the most useful for ensuring young Naruto here's survival. In the process I have sacrificed my own power as the medium binding your souls. Where I was once 9 tails, I gave 2 to each of you, leaving me 3."**

Seras raised her hand, and Kira rolled her eyes. The vampire took that to mean she could ask her question. "So, were bound to that boy?"

"**Yes."**

"Is there a way for us to get back from where we came from?" She asked tentatively.

"**No. To my understanding of the technique copies of yourselves were left in your place, or vice versa... At any rate you are hear for good now."**

Hiyori scowled, "So I'm stuck here bound to this chibi?"

Kira raised an eyebrow, **"And who are you to call someone chibi?"** The elegant kitsune snickered as Hiyori's face burned red. **"Fear not... His is a life meant for interesting things. Especially if he has this..." **She said, looking again at the black wing on the sleeping child's face.

Sarutobi coughed, "If I may ask a question..." Kira nodded, "So, are you still bound to him?"

Kira sighed, **"I said as much didn't I? My fate is entwined with his just as much as it was first. Only now I can express myself far more... Physically." **She gave a perverse giggle on par with Jiraiya at that. The others stared at her. **"What? I've looked into his genetic code, I know more or less what he's going to look like as he gets older, and I'm laying claim to his virginity now."**

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What is with that mark then?"

Kira became serious, looking down again at the blond boy that had captured her heart. **"It signifies he had died Hokage-San. His soul belonged to the Shinigami when I used the technique. The fact he still lives means that fickle God has taken an interest in young Naruto and has given him his mark. Not necessarily a bad thing... But it is doubtful he will ever have a peaceful life. All previous receivers of this mark have led lives that changed the world... The last one that I can think of was called the Rikudo Sennin."**

Sarutobi's eyes went wide, "Hmm, I always knew little Naruto-Kun would be special... May I ask Kira-Sama what your plans are?"

She glared at him, **"As much as I would like to say that after burning this place to the ground we would be leaving... For Kami knows why, Naruto loves it here. So here we shall stay. I want a secluded compound to stay in though as I feel people would not take well to my presence."**

The Hokage nodded and glanced towards Seras and Hiyori, "I suppose you two will go with them."

Seras merely nodded while Hiyori sneered, "Not like I have a choice at the moment."

Sandaime nodded then fished through his desk, pulling out a sealing scroll with the Uchiha fan on it. He tossed it to the Kyuubi who caught it and looked at him puzzled. "The keys, deed and other things needed to get into the Uchiha compound. Young Sasuke has not lived there in sometime and no one else wishes to buy it... So it's yours. When Naruto wakes tell him it's a birthday present.

Kira smiled at the irony of her living in the Uchiha grounds. **"I imagine we will speak in the morning Hokage-San, until then." **With that she and the 3 blond's disappeared in a swirl of flame.

Sarutobi sighed as he slumped into his chair. He brought out a bottle of whiskey and volume of Icha Icha and groaned, taking a swig from the bottle. There would be more paperwork then the sands of Suna because f this, he could just tell.

()()()()()()

0

9

8

7

6

5

A/N: And so ends the prologue! Hope you all liked it so far... Hmm... Nope nothing to add here.

-I'll have pictures of the girls and of Naruto's tattoo in my profile soon! Gotta find them all again...-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And without further ado here comes the second chapter of NPNC. Odd I'm updating so fast you say? -glares at Killjoy- lets say I have some extra motivation.

KEY:

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Speech"**

Jutsu

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto awoke slowly, his head pounding, his teeth aching, and the rest of his body in general pain. He had dreamed the oddest thing...

Opening his eyes he immediately noticed the older woman sharing a bed with him, with her long hair, whisker marks and tails... "Well fuck me." He said softly so as not to awaken the former Kyuubi. He had seen her human form a few times over the course of knowing her, and seeing it up close and, ahem, personal caused a blush to creep up the young boys face. All thought was lost as he stared at her, he could hear her heart beating, pumping blood through her veins... He could almost taste the sweet red liquid. He opened his mouth, revealing large fangs, and stared hungrily at her wrist. Overwhelmed by instincts he sunk his teeth into her veins sucking hard.

...

"**OW- WHAT THE HELL?"** Kira's rather vocal scream woke both Seras and Hiyori, leading them to poke their heads from their room and find out what the commotion was about. Across the hall, the door to Kira and Naruto's room was flung open, **"All right, I'm guessing one of you two is a vampire, or something like that."**

Seras raised her hand as she gawked at the odd sight. Naruto was latched onto Kira's arm happily draining it of blood. "So that's what you mean when it searches for people with useful abilities..."

Kira nodded as she attempted to detach the blond haired leech. **"Indeed, without me in his body he lost a rather useful healing ability. I'm going to assume this touch of vampirism gives him a new one." **With a nod from the blond female vampire Kira continued, **"I imagine though, it would be without any weaknesses inherent to you. From what I understand the jutsu only takes the best of one's abilities and combines it with the target. Though, it isn't a one way street, I can tell you've gained a chakra system, from Me no doubt, and you've probably lost any weaknesses you may have had."**

Seras raised an eyebrow at that, "No weaknesses huh? Interesting..." She smiled in a way reminiscent of her, now previous, master Alucard. Only briefly mind you... But long enough for Kira to catch note of it.

_**'She's going to be a fun one I just know it...' **_Kira turned towards Hiyori, **"And you, What do you do?"**

The Vizard sneered at Kira, "Not that matters to you, I'm a Vizard. A soul reaper that has the powers of a hollow."

Kira sighed, **"I have no idea what that means... I trust your powerful though yes?"**

Hiyori smirked and reached a hand up to the handle of the sword on her back, "I dunno wanna test it out with your body?"

The former Kyuubi laughed, **"Good attitude... I trust your all fine staying here?"**

"If what you say is true I have no where else to go." Hiyori said, dropping her hand back to her side. She sighed and looked at Naruto, "Besides... I do feel some sort of pull to that kid, so I might as well stick around."

"**You feel the same way?" ** Kira said to Seras.

The blond vampiress nodded, "I do, I feel a stronger pull to him then I did Master... So I suppose he will be my new Master."

Kira shrugged, **"Whatever works for you. But to help you understand a little more about who he is... Here." **Her tails raised up, and each one tapped the forehead of one of the other girls, letting them see all that Kira had witnessed in Naruto's life.

Hiyori pulled back after the memory upload had finished, looking the blond boy over with a more appraising eye. "He has a very strong will for one so young... Maybe this won't be to bad after all." Seras nodded in agreement.

It was around then Naruto finally detached himself Kira's arm. He smiled as he wiped a trickle of blood from his lips. "Mmm, perfectly spicy, with just a hint of sweetness." Kira raised an eyebrow at that, and Seras laughed to herself. Naruto turned to the other two women, "So... You are the other two my soul is bound to huh? Not bad, could be far worse..."

Kira raised an eyebrow, **"Wait, you know? How do you know?"**

Naruto smiled, baring his long fangs and touched the wing tattoo on his face. "I was paid a visit last night in my dreams by the one who gave me this. He explained everything to me... Even one of the powers he gave me."

()()()()()()

-Flashback to that Night-

Naruto blinked as his eyes opened taking scope of the landscape around him. He recognized it as the sewer that once held Kyuubi, save that it looked like someone got playful with explosive tags around here. The bars of the cage had been blown apart, the twisted metal scattered across the damaged sewer line. Everywhere he looked there were pockets, and flare ups f this odd golden energy. It felt something like chakra, but also... more.

"**Ahem." **Naruto whirled around at the sound of the voice to find a particularly well dressed man standing there. He had spiky black hair, a dark pinstripe suit, a cane, monocle and top hat.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked without thinking.

The figure shrugged, **"I'm what you mortals call Shinigami. My friends, theoretically, call me Death."**

"I'm talking to Death..."

"**Indeed."**

Naruto paused, as an awkward silence crept up. "Talking to Death... Doesn't seem like a good thing to me.

Death shrugged, **"Normally it's not. However in your case you will find it to be most fortuitous. After all It is because I allowed it you are still alive." **

Naruto cringed at that, flashes of him bleeding out onto the ground going through his head. "So I uh, Died huh?"

Death nodded, **"Yup. You were dead, as a door nail. Dead as roadkill, dead as William Shatners acting career."**

"Wait what?"

"**Umm, never mind. The point is when your fuzzy little girlfriend did her cute little technique, you were mine. I allowed it to work." **He smirked at that, leaning on his cane.

"So I suppose that begs the question why did you allow it work?" Naruto asked.

"**Whim mostly, I have seen how your life should have played out... But now? Now it should be far more interesting. Far more... Entertaining." **He cackled at that.

"So that's what my life is? Entertainment?" Naruto scrunched up his face at that.

"**Aye, and with 3 soon to be girlfriends, in a couple years it's sure to be XXX rated entertainment." **Death giggled perversely before straighting up. **"But hey don't look so down, it beats being dead doesn't it?"**

Naruto paused and tipped his head to either side before nodding, "You have a point I guess. Say, can you tell me why I feel so... Different?"

Death's grin grew larger, **"Oh you've become an interesting being. You've become part vampire, part soul reaper, you have access to part of Kyuubi's chakra still, and I might add you'll be able to use it a lot easier now that it's been limited to 2 tails worth. Plus you have my little gifts."**

"And what are your gifts?" Naruto said, still mulling over the whole vampire thing.

"**Well this golden energy you see around you is a combination of chakra, and reiryoku, the spiritual energy of the dead. Plus a little bit of extra... It's what's replaced your chakra system. As for what else I've given you..." **He chuckled here and motioned Naruto closer, **"All has to do with your left eye..."**

-flashback end-

()()()()()()

"**So what does your eye do?" **Kira asked impatiently, looking down at Naruto.

The blond smiled mischievously. "Oh, that's a secret... All I'll tell you is it has three levels... He also mentioned I would get a zanpakuto eventually, and to talk to Hiyori-chan when I do."

The blond Vizard nodded slightly at that. "All right... He said you have reiryoku? I can teach you how to use that until you get your sword then."

Seras nodded in agreement, "And I will teach you how to use your vampiric abilities."

"**I'll teach you everything you need to know about chakra... And pleasing a woman." **She cooed seductively wrapping a tail at him. She could feel the glares of the other 2 women on her, she sighed loudly. **"Fine dammit I'll wait until he's older for that." **They both nodded, **"But not much older..." **She giggled like a certain Gama Sennin at a hot spring at the image. The blonds just sighed.

Naruto looked around, "Where the hell are we anyways?"

Kira smiled at the young blond, **"Sandaime called it a late birthday gift. We are now the proud owners of the Uchiha Compound."**

Naruto whistled in appreciation at that. "Whoa... That's nice. I remember this place being huge." He paused, then got a huge grin. "Lets go explore the place!" He jumped up and dashed out the door, clad in nothing but his slightly shredded pants. The 3 girls chuckled at the young boy's antics and followed him out.

()()()()()()

An hour later the small group was back at the original location discussing future plans for the compound when they heard a knock at the door. Naruto ran over and opened it revealing the Sandaime, "Jiji!" He said tackling the elderly man in a hug.

Sarutobi smiled and patted the young boy in the head. "Hello Naruto... I brought you a new set of clothes." He said pulling out a small package.

"Sweet!" Naruto smiled at the man before dashing into the bedroom to try them on.

The aged Hokage looked fondly at Naruto before turning to the three women, "Come let's sit and talk." He said motioning to the living room. The girls nodded and followed him in each sitting down. "Now then... I suppose I would ask what your plans are?"

Hiyori and Seras looked at Kira who sighed, apparently being nominated group speaker. She glanced coldly at the Hokage, **"We are staying in Konoha. I believe Naruto would like to remain in the academy and eventually become a ninja of this village. He no doubt still wants your hat." **

Sandaime chuckled at that. "It is my dearest hope to give it to him one day. But how about the rest of you?"

Kira looked at the other two girls who both nodded at her. **"In the books you can sign us as a provisional squad. Not official shinobi as such... But we will task ourselves to the protection of Naruto. Maybe other tasks that may require us. In the long run... We would like to apply to start a clan once Naruto is older."**

Hiruzen nodded, "It'll be difficult... But it will be done."

"**Also, any attempts on our lives will be met with deadly force." **She glared at him, her ruby eyes sparkling with ferocity, **"That is non-negotiable. AM I understood?"**

The Hokage could feel the cold sweat the ran down his back when she said that, and he was once again reminded of her once held status as strongest demon. "All right..." They paused when the heard the bedroom door fly open.

Naruto burst into the room and tackled Sarutobi in a flying glomp. "Thank you for the clothes!" He said stepping back allowing everyone a better look at him. He was wearing black cargo pants, a black muscle shirt and over that was a black military vest with the symbol of Konoha stitched onto the back in gold. Kira liked her lips as she imagined the older version of him wearing that. Having seen the image in Kira's memory, Seras and Hiyori also smiled imagining the older version of him.

Sarutobi sweat dropped at the sight. He shook it off and looked at Naruto. "Shall we get you to the academy now?"

Naruto nodded happily, "I can't wait to show off my new clothes!"

It was at this point Seras spoke up, "Umm how are you going to explain his glowing hair?"

Naruto glanced at the Hokage who just shrugged. "Meh, emerging bloodline. It's almost true after all." They all nodded at that. "Now come on Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he followed the Sandaime out of the house. "Bye! See you guys later!" He called happily to the three girls.

The three girls smiled and watched as Naruto left. A few minutes later Hiyori frowned. "Now what the hell are we gonna do?"

()()()()()()

At the academy Iruka was watching the students come in, a worried look on his face. Last night was Naruto's birthday and he hoped the young boy made it out fine. His worries were dispelled with a cry of "Iruka-sensei!" He smiled as he heard Naruto yell, his eyes widened however as he caught sight of the blond. The odd new tattoo marks, new clothing and was his hair glowing?

"Hey Naruto, now go take your seat class is just about to start." He watched as the blond smiled all the way to his seat at all the stares he was getting. Iruka looked and saw the Sandaime watching outside the window. Guess whatever happened to Naruto wasn't to bad then...

...

Naruto just smirked at the looks he was getting, he never got attention like this before. He saw Sasuke looking at him and he smirked. The Uchiha boy snorted, "What happened to you Dobe?"

Naruto shrugged, "Awakened a bloodline. Cool huh?"

"Tch, I doubt it's anything special compared to the Sharingan." Sasuke snorted out, indignant that the Dobe had managed to awaken a bloodline.

Naruto shrugged, "Who knows. Shame you can't activate your to find out."

Sasuke glared, "Why you..."

He was interrupted by Iruka, "All SHUT UP. Class is starting. Now turn to page..." Sasuke grunted as the scarred Chunnin started to drone on. Naruto was nothing special... Not compared to him. Well, we'll let the Uchiha to his own delusions.

The rest of the class, specifically many of the girls, were looking at Naruto in a new, more stalk worthy light. Poor boy eh?

()()()()()()

0

9

8

7

6

5

A/N: And thus ends chapter 2! Got that out fast eh? Hope you guys enjoy the read, it's probably gonna be a time skip coming up next. Man, I have all sorts of fun things planned for this Naruto.. hehehahah BWAHAHA (cough) -pops anti-villainy pill- moving right along... Keep reading and reviewing! And don't forget to check out the pictures I put up in my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm writing chapter 3 already... Holy crap... Whats up with that? It's like I'm... Motivated or something.

KEY:

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Speech"**

Jutsu

_**Chapter 3**_

2 years passed, and life had changed drastically for Naruto. First off he dressed much, much better. This produced it's own set of problems, in the form of fangirls. His two biggest fans, were Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino. Mind you, he had to respect the ones that stuck with him, especially after the brutal beat down Hiyori had laid on a girl who got a little to frisky with Naruto a few months after she arrived. That was one of the other changes, both Seras and Hiyori had recognized their own attraction to the young blond, and the Vizard was fiercely territorial, so to speak.

There was only one attack on the small family. One that was brutally put down by a madly grinning Kira. Due to the lack of survivors, the rest of the village still doesn't realize the Kyuubi they all hate is out of it's seal. Oh well, ignorance is bless after all.

Naruto's skills had sky rocketed from what they were, he was proficient enough with hand to hand combat, more so then most people, but less then say a student of Maito Gai. He more then made up for that with his vampire strength and regeneration, the hits he did score were always devastating. But where he truly shined, and his overall favorite thing, was a gift from Seras and the Hokage. A pair of guns, altered to fire chakra bullets. You channeled chakra into the weapon and it split it into different elemental types for different effects. Wind chakra made shredder rounds, water chakra produced rounds with a similar effect as a rubber bullet, fire chakra produced incendiary rounds, lightning rounds produced a shock equivalent to your standard taser, and earth chakra produced a deep penetrating rounds. His weapons of choice? A massive coal black 'pistol' based off Seras' previous Master's Jackal pistol, except it had in stylized gold lettering 'Atreides' written on the side. His other weapon was based after a Winchester Model 1894 lever action shotgun. It, like the pistol was coal black, in gold writing on the side was 'Corrino'.

Needless to say those were his favorite weapons. He still hadn't managed to gain his zanpakuto, but he was a little to gun crazed to care. He had taken to using a few of the more destructive Hado spells Hiyori had shown him. I mean, who doesn't like the idea of shooting glorious exploding death from your hands?

Sasuke still looked down on Naruto, but that wasn't surprising. The blond boy was about middle in the class marks wise, he aced his practicals but his book work didn't do so well. Let's face it, it's Naruto, he'll never be book smart. Mind you the Uchiha would probably respect Naruto a bit more if he watched the blond go at someone with those guns of his, then drink their pooled blood. I mean, that's just a sight you can't not respect. Or it'll haunt your dreams for life. Needless to say living with a former Demon Queen, Vampire, and an irate Vizard the blond boy had turned out a little unbalanced, leaning heavily towards excessive and brutal violence. Well, he didn't go around kicking puppies or anything, he just had a short fuse and a hair trigger paired with high caliber weaponry.

()()()()()()

The day of the gennin exam, was irritatingly sunny in Naruto's opinion. That could just have been remnants of his vampire weaknesses, but he figured he just wasn't a morning person. He paused to shoot a rather irritating song bird outside of his window, lest it attract others and cause a musical number to happen. He'd seen it done before, twice. He glanced outside at the former Uchiha grounds and smiled. Many of the houses had been destroyed, only 3 buildings remained. The main Uchiha manor which was quite large, easily fitting into the mansion size, another heavily reinforced building that served as a bunker, weapons storage and maintenance and a rather large jutsu library taken from the Uchiha's. The last building was a large dojo. The rest of the area had been converted into a scenic park and forest.

The blond smiled as he rolled out of bed and headed sleepily into the hallway towards the kitchen. He made it about halfway there when a soft and fuzzy red tail coiled around him, drawing him in between one of the nicest pair of breasts he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. **"Good morning Naruto-kun, sleep well?"**

Naruto smiled as he rubbed Kira's tail, "I did."

"**Today's the big day huh?" ** She asked, running a soft hand down his cheek.

Naruto was about to answer when he was interrupted by a loud irritating shout. "OI! No molesting him until he's older! Those are the rules!" Hiyori yelled, swiping at Kira with a large frying pan.

Kira snorted in indignation, but backed away all the same. She shrugged, **"After today he becomes a gennin, which makes him an official adult, that makes him a perfectly molestable target."**

Hiyori sneered, "That's tonight, this is now. So paws off the goods!"

"**Pfft, your just jealous your the third favorite." **Kira said, smiling cruelly as she snatched a strip of bacon from the stove.

"I'm WHAT?!? At least I don't feel so desperate I need to throw myself at him every chance I get you three tailed whore!" Hiyori yelled back.

Kira's eye twitched, **"What did you say you zero height flat chested monkey?"**

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" Hiyori screamed and lunged at Kira. The fox demon snarled and dropped into combat stance.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Naruto hollered at the pair, causing them to freeze. He sighed and walked between the two, cupping Hiyori's cheek in one hand, and taking Kira's hand in the other. "You know I love you girls all equally yes?" They both nodded, "Good. Now say your sorry."

"Sorry... Whore."

"**Sorry... Midget."**

They both stared at each other and started growling again. "GIRLS!" They both looked sheepish and turned away embarrassed, tossing out a mumbles sorry each. "Now you two play nice while I go give Sera-chan her breakfast and get dressed. They both grumbled while grabbing breakfast and sitting on opposite ends of the kitchen glaring silently at each other. Naruto just threw up his hands and sighed before grabbing two helpings of eggs and bacon, along with a pack of blood from the freezer before heading upstairs. He knocked lightly on Seras' room.

A muffled "C'mon in." Was heard as he slipped into the room. Naruto smiled at the sleepy form of the female vampire. He set one plate of food down before tossing her the pack of blood.

"Here, something to wake you up." After all when your out of coffee blood works as a great substitute. Naruto chuckled as Seras, clad in a fuzzy bat pajamas, pounced on the packet, sucking it dry with a contented look on her face. "Better now?"

Seras nodded with a smile on her face before motioning for one of the plates of food. "Was a little watery, but all together not to bad. Bacon looks good."

"Thank Hiyori-chan for that. And well, it wasn't like I could go out and grab a fresh young virgin..." They both paused at the thought, a small trickle of drool running from the corner of their mouths. Vampire thing.

"So your test is today right?" Seras asked between bites of the food.

Naruto nodded as he cleaned up his plate. "Yup, I gotta be there in..." He glanced at the clock beside Seras' bed. "Fuck... 25 minutes." He jumped up and gave the teenage looking girl a quick peck on the cheek before dashing out of the room. "Seeya afterwards Sera-chan!"

Seras stared after him, a small blush on her face. "Good luck Naruto." She whispered quietly as she finished her food.

()()()()()()

20 minutes later Naruto stood outside the academy. His dress had changed little in two years, just had the addition of a set of black, thin leather wrappings on his arms coming up to his elbows. He dashed into the classroom, minutes to spare. Iruka looked up at the noise, glanced at the clock then Naruto before giving a slight nod in approval.

The blond flashed a smile back, before heading up to his usual seat between Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Between the creep factor from Shino and Kiba's smell it was generally enough to keep fangirls away from his immediate location. He watched as a few more students trickled in before the buzzer went off. Iruka slammed a ruler onto his desk instantly getting the attention of everyone in the class. "All right, as you all know the Gennin test is today. We will start off with a hundred question written test, you'll have 1 hour to complete this..." As he spoke Mizuki handed out the test papers, stopping to glare at Naruto who blissfully ignored him. "All right, start!"

Naruto glanced down at the paper and suppressed a cheer. _'Multiple Choice! Score!' _Naruto mentally cheered. An hour and much random dot filling later the class moved outside for weapon testing.

Iruka sighed as he had the class line up, "All right, you have ten targets, ten shots..." Naruto zoned out as his teacher droned on. I mean, it was throwing sharp pointy objects at a target, not a hard concept. He groaned as he watched student after student take their sweet fricking time, all trying to pull of some sort of cool throw to impress the class. It's not like they were being judged on style...

When it came to the Drama Queen's turn Naruto groan as Sasuke turned and smirked at the blond, before he did a little wrist flick, thing, and nailed 7 bulls eyes, the other 3 shots not being far from the center. "That Dobe, is how you do it." Sasuke smirked and walked over to the group of students who had finished. His fan girls ooo'd and aww'd at the young Uchiha, swarming him as he approached. Naruto's fangirls turned and looked at the blond expectantly.

Iruka sighed, just once could they not have a proverbial pissing match? "All right Naruto your next."

The blond sighed and stepped up, his first 3 throws were all slightly off center, extremely close to where Sasuke's had been. Naruto smirked and walked onto the field and adjusted the last seven targets so they were all in a row back to back. The class looked at him puzzled as he walked back to the throwing line. He smiled and waved to a few of his fangirls, causing many to faint, and the rest to cheer.

After suitably wooing the audience, he picked up a kunai, weighed it in his hand, reared it back and threw it with all his might. It tore through the bulls eye of every target, embedding itself in a tree several yards behind the throwing range. "That Teme, is how it's done."

Sasuke glowered, "Still only counts as one."

Iruka groaned, figured Naruto would do something like this. "Well, technically speaking it doesn't say anywhere you have to use all 10 throws to hit the targets, just that you have to hit ten targets, which he did." Naruto smiled and stuck his tongue out at the growling Uchiha.

Mizuki clapped his hands getting everyone's attention, after Ino had gone of course, "All right, time for your Taijutsu exam. You have two minutes to land a hit on Me in a spar."

The students did... All right. Most of them getting in just barely under the two minute limit. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Mizuki went far easier on Sasuke, and let the Uchiha get a hit 40 seconds in. Mizuki got a strange light in his eyes as he motioned for Naruto to step up. The young vampire smiled internally as the Chunnin dropped into a far more serious combat stance. The vampire merely curled up into a defensive stance and waited. Mizuki was good he would give him that, but the silver haired man had nothing on vampire reflexes and speed, 50 seconds into the 'spar' Naruto saw his chance, and countered a hit with a viscous elbow to Mizuki's solar plexus, knocking the examiner out of the ring, and out of breath.

Iruka sighed and shook his head, he was one of the few that knew about Naruto, so he wasn't to surprised his partner got knocked out. "All right, time to test your ninjutsu."

Naruto sighed at that, he wasn't that good with ninjutsu, none of the people teaching him used it. Kira had simply taught him chakra manipulation, and he wasn't quite willing to whip out a few of the Hado spells Hiyori had taught him. He barely scraped by that portion, making 3 somewhat lively clones, and suitably using a kawamari and henge. Sasuke had beat him there, something that gave the Uchiha no small amount of pride.

Iruka smiled, looking at all the graduates wearing their shiny new hiate-ate, "All right class, tomorrow you'll be split into teams, and we'll announce the rookie of the year."

As the class filed out, Naruto caught the disappointed look in Mizuki's eyes as he walked by. The vampire smiled cruelly to himself, his hunt tonight might just be a little fun...

()()()()()()

(A/n: I almost ended it here, but that would be to cruel.)

()()()()()()

Needless to say, when Naruto walked through the door to his home wearing his headband Kira immediately pounced on the blond, cuddling up to him. Hiyori started a screaming match with the red headed kitsune while Naruto talked with Seras, who was wearing a proud smile on her face. Internally Naruto beamed, 2 years ago he couldn't have imagined how his life would turn out, and he was eternally grateful to have the chance to have this, somewhat, family with him now.

As the sun went down and the moon started to rise though, he smiled, baring his large fangs. He went up to his room and grabbed the Corrino and Atreides before opening up his window. The three girls followed him and Kira looked at him strangely as he tied a black bandanna over his glowing hair. **"Where are you going?"**

Naruto smiled as he shouldered the shotgun, and placed his obscenely large handgun on hip holster. "Out hunting, I suspect theres worthy prey out tonight."

Kira sighed, **"Fine... Just don't get blood all over your stuff, it's a pain to clean."**

The vampire smirked, "As you wish..." And with a wave good bye he silently dropped from the window, disappearing into the night.

...

Naruto silently crept through the tree tops in the forest, having finally located his prey.

Mizuki was running hard, the forbidden scroll tucked underneath his arm. He had to laugh to himself though, he had gotten it! A mere Chunnin had managed to steal the forbidden scroll! He glanced at his watch, it was an hour or so until he was to meet up with Orochimaru's agent. He smiled and stopped, leaning against a tree. "Ha! Those pathetic fools. I can't believe I got away so easily."

"Got away from what so easily Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki froze and turned around to see the silhouetted form of Naruto standing against a tree. "Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?"

The blond slowly walked forward, a small grin played across his features. "Oh... Just hunting."

Mizuki snarled, he couldn't let the boy leave here alive lest he told a patrol where the Chunnin was. He then smirked, not that he hadn't wanted to do this anyways... "Hey Naruto, wanna know a secret?" The blond cocked his head in the darkness and nodded, "It's a secret dealing with you, and the day you were born. You see, the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it! Into you Demon!"

Of all the possible reactions the Chunnin thought he would get, a sharp laugh wasn't one of them. "That's it? I already knew that fool." He un-shouldered the Corrino, and started to spin it in his right hand. "And for your information, she both hasn't been sealed in me for several years..." Mizuki gaped at that, "And I'm not a demon... I'm a Vampire." He laughed loudly at that, his elongated fangs glistening in the moonlight. He leveled the shotgun at Mizuki's head. "Oh... And your dead." Click, BOOM.

Pieces of silver hair, brain matter and other assorted gore scattered across the forest as the now headless body slumped to the ground. Naruto walked over to the body, an almost lust filled look in his eyes as he dipped his hand into the bloody remains of Mizuki's neck and scooped some of the still hot blood into his mouth. He frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Bah, you barely know anything interesting. Though, if you had a curse seal of Orochimaru's you should have used it fool." He said, scowing at the corpse. "Orochimaru... There's a man I want to eat... The knowledge stored in him must be incredible." The vampire cackled to himself as he cleaned the blood off his hands, licking it slowly. He picked up the large scroll Mizuki had been carrying and opened it up to the first entry. "Kage Bunshin huh? Sounds easy..."

An hour later Naruto started to walk out of the forest, dragging the headless corpse with one arm, the scroll tucked under his other. A few miles back towards Konoha he came across an injured Iruka, the scarred Chunnin turned, and winced, "Run Naruto! Mizuki is some-"

"Dead." Naruto deadpanned and lifted the corpse into view. Iruka flinched at the sight. "C'mon, let's get you to s medic, then return this." Naruto said, tossing the Forbidden scroll to his teacher, before easily lifting the man with his now free hand. Together the pair walked back towards Konoha for what was sure to be an interesting debriefing...

()()()()()()

0

9

8

7

6

5

A/N: And now I'm done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter... The whole time I was writing this I was listening to Ultimate Fight of Ultimate Destiny. Plus it was really late when I started, and I've had a lot of caffeine, so I hope that explains any weirdness/randomness.

Digital cookie goes to the person who figures out why I called Naruto's guns what I did. Oh, any team suggestions? I'm still not totally sure what I'm gonna do for them...


	4. Apologies and Updates

I would like to apologize to my faithful readers... I've said before I've been in the process of moving, and fact is I just now got settled in my new place. No internet access for the last two months. Ugh, something I never want to happen again.

In my netless time I had written new chapters for Bard, Storm, Blonds and Hydra, Glory and New Paths... and 3 days ago I started up my laptop, to the wonderfully dreadful black screen saying "Operating system not found." I'm not sure if I can fix the problem without, say wiping my computer over and starting again. In the process killing so many pages of writing.... I'm very pissed about that,

Very very VERY pissed off about that.

In other news I turned 20 last week. Yay for me.

Oh, I write this from my dads comp so I will get any Pms I'm sent.

Sorry to all, abd thanks goes out to those who pmed me to get off nmy lazy ass and write. Well I wasm so ha!

-Draton out


End file.
